Valentine
by Mussofan04
Summary: After a break-up Mitchie is upset but a visit from her best friend on Valentine's Day brings a very important question. Did the break-up happen at the right time? One-shot SMITCHIE


**Valentine**

I am currently sitting in my dorm room waiting for my best friend to call. This last week has been total hell and he is the only one that got me through this. I have made it to all my classes but other than that I sat and sulked in my room. Well it was more full out bawl but he always made it better when he would call and I could just listen to him talk made me smile and it would even make me laugh sometimes.

I walk over to my bathroom and stare into the mirror. My eyes have visible bags under them that I cover with make-up for the day. My eyes are almost tinted red all the time from all the tears I've shed this past week. I fill my hands with water and splash it on my face. I dry my face then tie up my hair into a messy bun.

I walk over to my small wardrobe provided with the room and push open the door. I grab the first baggy sweater of mine I see and slip it on zipping it up. It felt very comfortable. I turn off the big lights and crawl on to my bed. I turn on the side lamp on my desk and pull the blankets up to my shoulders as my phone is lying on my pillow.

I closed my eyes letting them rest waiting for my phone to ring. It would be ringing any minute now and I was happy about that. I just wanted to hear his voice and sigh in content. His voice was all I needed to hear to feel better. I wish we still lived close but he was almost a 4 hour drive or I'm sure I would be cuddled in his arms as he stroked my hair and told me everything was alright and how he was a total jerk and my tears weren't worth it and by my better judgement I would cry anyway and he would just let me cry and rub my shoulder, I really miss my best friend.

I guess I should explain everything because you probably have no idea what I am talking about. First my name in Mitchie Torres and I am attending a singing program at a performing arts school in Anaheim. I am 20 and love singing and am pretty good at it. It is February 12th which just made everything worse. I think that was the worst part.

I had been dating Josh since grade 12 and he came to school for acting which he was really good in. Well I used to think that now I don't really care what he does, maybe he would actually break a leg that would make my day. I could finally die happy that he got what he deserved. A week ago we had still been saying I love you and everything. The very next day he said we needed to talk and he broke up with me. I didn't understand what I did wrong. The next day walking to class I saw him holding hands with this chick. Her hair was bleach blonde and she was fake I was actually a real person. I still had my real nose and real breasts, which were probably better than her silicone rack. I despised both of them with my whole body. I would drop kick them to mars if I could.

I was devastated though. It hurt so much as we were saying I love you just the day before. I didn't understand how that could happen. I guessed he was cheating on me because that was way too fast and I knew it would be a long time until I was over him, I loved him. The first man I gave everything too, the first time I got to third base and the first time I had sex, I lost my virginity to him and it's not like you could ever get that back. I never regretted it until that very day.

I missed the rest of my classes that day. I came back to my room and crawled into my bed in my clothes and just lay there. It was 9:00 when my phone started ringing and the voice of my best friend talked me down. He saw my tweet saying I just wanted life to disappear. He said he was worried and in a fit of tears I explained everything that happened. He was Shane Gray and I knew I would be a lot more depressed if he hadn't called me at the same time every night for the last week.

I love him, he was like my brother and we would do anything for each other. Currently he was giving me a lot but when he needed it I would be right there for him as much as I could be. We have been friends forever. I said I loved Josh when he wasn't sure we should get together but Shane being Shane supported me. I should've learned long ago to trust Shane's instinct but the best part was he never was the one to say I told you so, and I really thank him for that. Trust me I deserved that about a dozen times but he just helped me through the rough parts.

Shane knew I was hurting because I had been dating Josh for over 2 years. This would be our third Valentine's Day together and he said just about a month ago he had something really special planned I guess I wasn't good enough or worthy of it. I told Shane that and he practically scolded me for saying that about myself. The last few days he would make me see I am worthy of everything and it is Josh's lost. I still cried though. He was my first love and that was hard, he was a heartless bastard. Again thank god for Shane and keeping me sane.

I am almost fast asleep right now my eyes still closed until my pillow starts Vibrating and I'm yours starts playing through my phone. It was Shane. I smiled and grab my phone pressing talk holding it to my ear.

"Hey Shane" I said smiling "Right on time"

"Always Mitchie, you in bed again" he asked

"Yes curled up in my bed nice and warm" I said smiling

"You know you need to get out, I am still worried" He asked

"It is alright Shane, I will eventually I just want Valentine's Day to be over then I will drag myself out after class okay I promise" I said

"Oh rebel out after hours" He said and I could tell by his voice he was smiling. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thanks Shane, you know how I like breaking the rules" I said and he laughed. Probably because that was the farthest thing from the truth, I covered his ass so many times in high school he was the bad one. It was almost a good thing he didn't attend here I would never get sleep being dragged out at all hours by my best friend.

"Always you are so lucky I saved your ass in high school. I am so glad you are not here I mean god it was exhausting"

"SHUT UP" I said "How could you say you are glad I'm not there?" I said tearing up. Well he thought I was, I was faking it. "You said I was worth so much and you missed me and oh my god I want to disappear" I said almost hysterical, well fake but still.

"No Mitchie that's not what I meant. I was just teasing Mitchie. I do Miss you oh my god Mitchie talk before I flip out. Are you okay I am coming right now" He said and I couldn't stop myself. I burst out laughing.

"I was teasing too you idiot, I love how worried you were though." I said

"That isn't funny I was actually really scared" He said and I knew he was pouting.

"Sorry I won't do that again." I say letting out a yawn.

"Mitchie you are tired I think you should try to get some rest tonight and we will talk longer tomorrow night. I know its Friday but I want to talk to you more." He said

"I am sleepy and I will be watching for your call. I am not going to my 8 am class tomorrow I am not up for it. That will help Saturday will be hard" I said sighing

"Maybe you should make some plans with friends, it might help make you feel better" he said

"I think I just want to be alone on Saturday. Chick flicks and popcorn and my teddy bear. I will be all good and maybe a phone call from my best friend I mean if he's not out with some girl." I said and he laughed

"Trust me there is no girl in my life. Well yet I was thinking maybe Saturday" he said

"Oh so there is this girl" I ask "You asking her out on Saturday?" I asked

"I might be, it will depend she just got out of a relationship." He said

"Oh well she would be a fool to say no to you. You are an amazing friend and guy so just go for it Shane" I said smiling

"Thanks Mitchie, I love the encouragement but I am going to let you sleep, good night"

"Good night but wait who is this girl"

"Just for me to know" He said smiling. I hate when he would mention a girl and not let me know who.

"Just the first name" I said

"Good night Mitchie" He said and hung up. I sighed closing my phone and turning of my light. I laid my head back on my pillow and slowly fell asleep. I was really curious though I guess I would ask more tomorrow. Who was this girl that was going to get my best friend, or who was he going to ask? They better be worth it because he deserved the best. I didn't meddle but I was also one to share my opinion, I wanted the best for Shane as he wanted the best for me.

It was 11am now on Saturday and I just sat up in bed. I was still tired. I had slept a little on Thursday but my curiosity kept me up a lot. I remembered in grade 11 when I liked Shane, I was glad I was over that or it would've bothered me. We were best friends though I never told him I had liked him because it might have ruined our friendship. Then I met Josh and I fell for him. I was upset I didn't end up talking to Shane last night.

Shane texted me around 7 saying his friends invited him to a movie and asked if it was okay I didn't talk to him one night. I said it was fine and that I would talk to him Saturday. Well if he wasn't going out. He said even if he did he would definitely talk to me today. I was happy but if it didn't happen it was okay. I was actually fine being alone today.

I get showered then climb back into my bed and put on 10 things I hate about you and start watching it. I would probably fall asleep again but that was okay I had nothing better to do on Valentine's Day. I was hopeless romantic and used to love this day, but I hated it. It was sad that I had nothing better to do on fucking Valentine's Day, what a loser I felt like. I sighed knowing Shane would be scolding me and just put on a smile saying to myself I was better than Josh and continued watching my movie.

I sighed when it was about 2:00. I was hungry so I ordered Pizza and waited for it to be delivered. I was pretty hungry so I hoped it would get here soon. I gave then my address and I knew they would call up when they got here. We weren't allowed to get it straight to our room without them calling when they got here. They would be bringing it to my room though because I did not have the energy to get dressed just to go downstairs to get pizza. I was staying in my pyjamas all day.

It was just before 3 when I was half-way through my third movie, A Cinderella Story when there was a knock on my door. Weird the phone should've rang. Usually the people at the front desk never let them come up. I guess they didn't care and just gave them my number. Usually I would complain but I really didn't have the energy to care, god I was eating pizza on Valentine's Day by myself for crying out loud.

"Coming" I call and grab my wallet. I unlock the door and open it expecting the regular pizza delivery guy but that's not what I saw. "Shane" I practically choked out.

"Hey Mitchie, you going to let me in, I heard you got pizza" He said smiling and I opened my door wider as he walked in. "Typical" he said

"What are you doing here Shane?" I asked

"Visiting my best friend who well is having a girl's day, so I'll crash it or join in. We could watch chick-flicks pig out, do each other's nails" He said in a high pitch girls voice and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think I will stick with Pizza and movies, I am not touching your toes" I said sticking out my tongue and he smiled.

"Deal, how are you?" He asked wrapping me in his arms after putting the pizza down.

I hug him back tight. I was really happy he was here. It was a huge surprise. I still didn't understand why he would want to be with his sulky best friend on Valentine's Day but I wasn't about to complain. "Doing better, I am happy you are here" I said smiling

"I'm happy too, so what do you say we eat this pizza and watch a movie" He asks and I smile

"Sounds good to me, you better not have let it get cold" I said in a tough voice and he chuckled. He grabbed two plastic plates I had in a cupboard and sat on the chair beside my bed. We both grabbed a piece of pizza and a pop. I turned off A Cinderella Story and we decided on watching the Prince of Persia, not that I minded watching Jake Gyllenhaal Shirtless.

After a few pieces of Pizza I chucked the plates out and crawled into bed. I was getting sleepy since I hadn't had much sleep in the last week. I have just been lying in bed way more than usual. I tried to hide my tiredness because Shane was here but against my best efforts I yawned.

"Tired Mitch?" he asked and I shook my head. I didn't want to sleep because I didn't want him to leave right away. I hadn't seen him in so long.

"No I'm fine" I said smiling at him although he knew I was lying.

"Mitchie its fine you can go to sleep, you need it" He said smiling back at me and I sigh.

"I guess you will be going then?" I asked. I knew he had a 4 hour drive ahead of him and that it was Valentine's Day, he probably had a date tonight with that girl he wouldn't tell me about.

"Why would I be leaving?" He asked

"Because you don't want to sit here and watch me sleep when you have a 4 hour drive back. It is also Valentine's Day, you have to ask that girl out you were talking about" I said. Shane deserved to be happy. He really didn't have to sit here with me when I'm all sad. Although I was happy he came to see me.

"Mitch" he says taking my hand. "You are my best friend it is my job to help you feel better and I don't mind sitting here well you get some much needed rest. I can always drive home tomorrow too" He said

"That's really nice but what about the date, the girl you wanted to take out for V day?" I asked.

"Didn't ask her yet" He said

"Shane you have to ask her. She probably likes you too and if you really want to take her out you should ask her. The worst she can say is no" I said and he chuckled.

"Is it lame that I am afraid of rejection?" He asks and I shook my head

"No everyone is afraid of it, but trust me it would be her loss because Shane you are pretty amazing" I said smiling and he smiled back.

"Thanks Mitchie but I think you should sleep and I will too" He said and sat on my bed. I moved over so I was laying on my side right against the wall. He lay down on his side facing me our bodies very close as I only had a single bed.

"Shane that is very nice but call her and ask her then you can go and have an amazing night" I said in a whisper getting really sleepy now.

"I will ask her but I am staying here okay?" He asks as he wrapped his one arm around me. We were practically cuddling and I loved it. When we were always sad or tired we used to always cuddle together. I melted every time in grade 11 because I liked him so much but now it was so normal it just felt right. We were best friends and it was very comforting being in each other's embrace.

"How will you be able to take her out then?" I asked really confused.

"I will ask her right now." He said and I nodded my head as he pulled out his phone. I watched totally confused when he turned his phone off and put it on my desk. He turned his head again to face me and I felt his other hand come up and rest of my cheek.

"Shane…"

"Let me finish" He said quietly "Mitchie who are you I wanted to ask, so will you be my valentine? And before you answer one last thing…" He said and before I could even register anything that was happening I felt his lips press against mine. My eyes were still open as I saw his close. I finally realised what was happening and my eyes fluttered closed as I started kissing back.

His lips were soft and actually delicious. I had wanted to know what it felt to kiss him for so long and instantly that want returned as I kissed him back enjoying it. I felt warmth where his hand was on my cheek and his other arm wrapped around my body. He wanted me to be his valentine and I had wanted that for so long a few years ago. Everything I felt for him before Josh came back. Maybe I never got over Shane maybe I let myself fall for Josh because it was the second best thing, or because I was simply naïve. I finally had a chance with Shane, even if it was just to be his valentine. I was again ready to jump at that chance.

"Yes" I whisper as my let my lips rest against his. I felt his lips form a smile against mine. I don't think I was very tired anymore.

"I really like you Mitchie, always have" He whispers. Something was so intimate about this moment. Why did I waste so much time with an ass like Josh I would never know?

"I really like you too Shane, sorry I didn't show it before" I said feeling those feelings all over again.

"It's okay you have that chance now." He said and we both smiled. I was lost in his amazing brown eyes. Many things could lead from that one question he just asked me. After all Valentine's Day was all about love and could even begin it. Before I closed my eyes and let my lips press against his in another kiss I just noticed the rose and teddy bear siting on my desk chair. If I hadn't been sad I would've noticed them before. I just smiled again as his lips begin kissing back and I let myself get lost in the feelings. After all I was now his Valentine.

**A/N: So I had this idea for a while and decided to finally write it. It is a Smitchie one-shot full of cuteness. I hope you enjoy it.**

**~Kim**


End file.
